Who Are You, Again?
by BrokenHeartedExorcist
Summary: "Who are you?" "It's me, Lavi." "Lavi?" A heart broken lover stood beside his partner dumbfounded by the ordeal that had just taken place. A simple fight. Who knew it would ever lead to this? Lavi, shattered and heartbroken. Allen, lost in amnesia. AU
1. Prologue

"Who are you?" "It's me, Lavi." "Lavi?" A heart broken lover stood beside his partner dumbfounded by the ordeal that had just taken place. Bandages covering the young teen's body. Dried blood smeared across his pale skin, cascading against the moon's light. The confused look on the younger's face burning in the redhead's throat. Tears threatening to come down the elder's face, his lips trembling and teeth clenching at the bitter truth. Rushing out of the white haired boy's room the shaken teen covered his existing eye. It had happened all so fast. A simple fight. Who knew it would ever lead to this?

When he got the call that his young lover had been in a car accident he didn't know what to think. To see his only love hurting so much killed him. How could this have ever happened? Leaving so many questions and giving no answers. Only if he would have just admitted he was wrong the younger teen would have never left. Now he wouldn't be in a hospital watching doctors pass by, in and out of the room. Just because of a fight about how to tell one another's parents about their relationship.

Well things won't be quite as simple anymore with the two of them.

**Yeah, this story was some crazy idea that popped out of nowhere... I thought it would be a good story. So this was basically a prologue/introduction. If you want to see this story continue then you will review!... Please? I really want some type of feed back on this. I know it's a short prologue/introduction. However if I get a decent amount of reviews I will make the chapters a lot longer. I don't care if you review to say you hate it. But, if you do please explain so I can make my writing better. So, please review! For the readers of my other stories I'm sorry that I am starting yet another story TT^TT I really need to stop procrastinating.**


	2. Chapter 1: Explanation

**Hello! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I never would have guessed that this story would have ever gotten so many reviews! Shout outs go to: Tykiforlife, Allen 'Dango Sticks' Walker, Chibi Moko-chan, j99450, Kowareta Kagami ( Your English is actually amazingly good! I have talked to people that have spoke English their whole life and make simple mistakes you didn't :3) M'sLifeStory and LovelessMe. Thank you all very much for reviewing! Also I am very sorry that it took so long for me to upload. I hope you all enjoy the actual story! **

"Lavi!" The trembling redhead looked up from his bent position moving his hands from his face to his sides as he stands. The voice came from a beautiful teenage girl with dark green hair that almost looked black, said hair was tied up in ponytails resting on her upper waist.

"What happened?" Lavi looked at Lenalee with the most pained look on his face. Almost as if Lenalee was psychic she returned the same distressed and suffering look on her face, acting as if she knew what was going not far behind. That bitter look on his face was slightly faded, Lavi presumed it was due to the serious situation.

"Lenalee~! Why did you run off so suddenly?" A man in his twenties ran towards Lenalee. His clothes were peculiar. A white lab coat that ran past his knee's, a french looking hat, deep blue hair, competed with blue socks and sandals.

Ignoring the distressed man's cries Lenalee focused back on Lavi. "Where's Allen?" Her face stern telling him that he better not lie. Sighing silently to himself Lavi turned around and began to walk down the long white hall before him while mumbling "Follow me."

The three people behind Lavi exchanged odd glances at one another before joining Lavi in he painful white hall.

When Lavi reached a room that was labeled room _114 _grimacing before opening the door Lavi prepared himself for more heartbreak. Holding open the door Lavi bowed his head as if ashamed.

"Allen!" Lenalee cheerfully sprinted into the small room filled with medical equipment, most of which was connected to Allen. Who was dazing off into the small window that was leading outside.

The young teen glanced over at the three entering the room while Lavi slowly walked in behind. "Ah! It's you again." Allen smiled while slightly lifting his arm to point at Lavi. Only resulting in Lavi clenching jaw along with his fists.

"What do you mean by that Allen?" Lenalee widened her eyes raising her eyebrows in a very suspicious fashion. Thinking it was perhaps a lover's quarrel.

"I'm sorry but who are you people." Allen raised an eyebrow while looking at the _strangers _around himself.

"What the fuck are you talking about moyoshi?" Kanda growled glaring at Allen returning his bitter look to it's rightful place.

"Moyoshi?" Allen just gave the most confused and oblivious look making the four people around him begin to wonder what in fact was going on.

"Allen, these people. Me included, are your friends." Lavi spoke up looking at the floor. Now Lenalee, Kanda and Kamui were truly confused.

"You are?" Lavi just simply nodded at the question. "What happened? The doctors won't tell me because they think I'm to unstable... What do they mean by that?" Now everyone in the room was in shock. For once Kanda was included. Clenching his teeth Lavi mustered out some slaughtered words. "Y-you were in a c-car a-accident and they think y-you have a-amnesia from the blow y-your head took."

Lenalee looked shocked and baffled, Kamui looked for something to say but couldn't muster up anything but a mere mouse sound. And Kanda, well his eyes were widened and his eyebrow was twitching (most likely due to his short attention span.)

"I was?" Allen widened his eyes in shock, griping the sheets on the hospital bed Allen tried all he could to remember something. Anything. "I'm sorry but I don't remember any of you." Allen frowned showing his sorrow.

Lavi clenched his jaw, "Excuse me for a second." Lavi whispered through his teeth on the verge of tears.

Leaving the room Lavi could hear Lenalee calling after him. "Lavi wait up!" Stopping for a brief second Lavi turned around to face Lenalee with tears dripping down his face coming out of his still remaining eye. The hallway suddenly seemed so small and tight almost as if constricting Lavi giving him that pounding feeling of his blood pulse and the beat of his heart.

"Oh Lavi." Lenalee watched the tears slowly run down his face. She stepped forward and hugged him trying to comfort the elder teen. Lavi stood not hugging the green haired girl back. Not because of her psycho brother, but the same feeling that Allen gave him when they hugged.

"You know that our five month anniversary is tomorrow. It was just five months ago that I confessed to him." Quivering sobs raked through his body. That day replayed in Lavi's mind over and over again.

_~Flashback~ _

"Hey Allen wait up!" Lavi yelled chasing after that small blob of white in the crowd searching through the sea of classmates.

"Hey Lavi I didn't see you there." Allen laughed awkwardly as he walked back to meet his redheaded friend meeting him halfway though the swarm of people.

"Kinda guessed that." Lavi laughed along side Allen as they made their way out of the school yard. Slowly they made it to Allen's house, they usually ended up there after school. They would always end up playing video games one way or another.

Although this time Lavi would do something that would end the usual cycle of events.

In the middle of playing Mario Cart the two pushed and shoved jokingly trying to knock each other of balance to get an advantage at the game.

When Lavi crossed the finish line first he jumped in the air and whooped out loud flinging his arms around teasing Allen of his loss.

Allen just glared at the celebrating teen. Then something Lavi did shocked both teens.

Lavi leaned down and pulled Allen's face to his own smashing their lips together roughly causing Allen to blush a bright pink. Although he didn't pull away. He just sat there stunned with Lavi's lips running against his own.

It felt weird, not like an awkward weird but a texture feel that made Lavi wonder. Allen's lips were surprisingly soft, almost as if he was wearing lipstick.

Running his tongue against the white haired teen's lower lip made Allen gasp. He pulled away for a brief second frazzled and panting due to the lack of air. "L-Lavi..." Allen stuttered placing his finger tips to his lips thinking about what just happened.

"I-I" Lavi looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I don't know what came over me." Lavi bit down on his lower lip waiting for some type of response.

Hearing nothing Lavi figured he had nothing to lose. "You know Allen, I've liked you for a year now. I know you don't feel the same way but just hear me out. I love you, it seems a little early to be saying stuff like that I know, but I mean it with all of my heart."

Lavi kept his face directed away from Allen not wanting to see his expression. Hearing what sounded like a laughing sound Lavi froze. Was Allen making fun of him? He suddenly felt a pain in his heart, almost as if someone had stabbed him with a butcher knife.

But to his surprise warm arms embraced him. A small chin rested on his shoulder, warm breathing on his neck made him shiver. The breathes smelt sweat, like well, sweets. Candies, cakes, pastries, cookies, but not the disgusting smell after you eat them on your breath; the smell like someone just baked those sweets.

Why would I not feel the same way?" Allen whispered into his ear slowly moving his lips to Lavi's mouth. Gentle at first, but soon Lavi had intensified that kiss into heated touches of hands and tongues. Minutes passed with exasperated touches, hands in each other's hair keeping their lips interlocked.

Pulling away slowly Allen let out desperate gasps trying to catch his breath. His face painted a bright red with pink tinted cheeks. Flustered by the sudden show of emotion and affection Allen removed his hands from Lavi's hair just so that he could chase away stray pieces of fire filled red hair that spread across Lavi's face.

"I love you, I always have..." Allen breathed out finally regaining his breath. Slowly dropping his arms from Lavi's face down to his shoulders pulling himself closer to Lavi.

Resting his chin back on Lavi's shoulder he whispered something that made Lavi's spine tingle, making his eyes widen and his hands around Allen twitch in admiration.

"And I always will."

_~End of Flashback~ _

"It'll be alright, you'll see." Lenalee pulled away from Lavi smiling at him reassuringly. The smile made Lavi frown. It was a smile that looked wry and unknowing .

"But he doesn't even remember me. How do you expect him to love me back?" Lavi took his arm and covered his face with it. He felt so lost, he wanted nothing more than to shower Allen with kisses of love showing how sorry he was. He wanted nothing more than to hold that fragile body and stroke that soft silk hair comforting the boy in every way he could think.

"You never know." Lenalee smiled rubbing his arm in a gentle and caring way.

"What do I do? Do I just come you at him and say: hey I'm your boyfriend or should I just let him chose what he wants to do. If he wants to stay with me or find someone else." Lavi removed his arm from his face to look at Lenalee with questioning eyes. He wanted to tell Allen the truth but it might send Allen into shock causing him to believe that Lavi was some kind of creep and that he needed to stay away from the redhead.

"I honestly think you should let him soak all of this in, give him time to recover. Then in time see if he still wants to be with you after everything." Lenalee tried to keep a smile on her face to lighten the dense subject.

"So basically I have to just stay with friends with him?" Lavi asked dreading the answer. He didn't want to go back to that stage. He honestly hated just being Allen's friend before, he always wanted to be something more. Well, he had that but lost it.

"Pretty much..." Lenalee lowered her head hating to tell her friend that he had to stop his feelings for his boyfriend. When she thought about it, it was a pretty messed up situation.

"Would it be alright if I tried to get him to like me again?" Lavi spoke cautious of the wording.

"I think it would be alright." Lenalee smiled putting back on her usual peppy attitude and face.

"Well then, I'm not giving up until Allen loves me again like he used to." Lavi brightened up his spirits. He wished nothing more than to have Allen back in his arms knowing that Allen was his and only his.

_He talked like it would be so easy, he should never underestimate stuff like this. _

- O -

Two weeks had gone by and Allen was back in school trying to remember faces and names like what he once had to.

Lavi was the one to help Allenwith all of this. Although there was one person that Lavi introduced Allen to again that made him worry. Tyki Myki. When he and Allen talked Allen would often blush like what one would do with a crush.

When Lavi finally worked up the nerve to ask Allen about it he immediately hated Tyki Myki.

Allen liked Tyki.

- O -

*Gasp!* What is this a cliffhanger? Oh ho ho~ I hoped you all enjoyed the real first chapter. And I still can't thank you all enough for all of you who reviewed! So thanks again! Mental love and cookies go around to all! Also I am currently co-writing a story with M'sLifeStory, its called Love Games? Please check it out! Thanks for reading and please Review!


	3. NOTICE

Dear readers,

I am ending all of my stories, I am sorry for I have lost total intrest in writting these stories. I have even lost intrest in D. Gray Man. If anyone wants to take over any story please feel free. I am sorry if I displeased or disapointed anyone.

p.s I will more than likely be deleting this account sometime soon.

-BHE


End file.
